CPU en Konoha
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Un accidente ocurrido cuando Minato trató de enviar a Naruto a un lugar donde lo entrenasen, causo que el joven jinchuriki apareciese en Gamindustri. Años despues el rubio es invocado por sandaime, pero la invocacion trae consigo a varios invitados. Ahora el unico CPU masculino y sus compañeras deben encontrar un medio para regresar a su hogar a pesar de la intromision de Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Hyperdimension Neptunia y Naruto no son de mi propiedad y solo reclamo propiedad sobre mi trama original y el personaje White Sword de Lowee.

Notas previas:

Quiero avisaros de que en este fic Naruto sera un CPU masculino y por lo tanto podrá usar el HDD.

Como imaginareis, si conocéis Neptunia, las chicas de Gamindustri son mas poderosas que los ninjas, tienen que serlo para poder derrotar a una diosa maligna como Arfoire, la cual esta a la par con el Juubi, no obstante y por conveniencias de la trama, IF y las cuatro CPU originales serán nivel jonin y los demás chuunin.

Plutia saldrá mas adelante.

Cada CPU tendrá distintos nombres dependiendo de el estado en el que se encuentren, siendo un ejemplo Neptune, que pasaría a llamarse Purple Heart en su forma de diosa.

Este fic tiene lugar tras el true ending de Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2.

El examen de genin se hará a los 12, pero gracias a la diferencia temporal entre Gamindustri y el mundo ninja, Naruto sera algo mayor, al igual que Nepgear.

Capitulo uno. Llegan las diosas.

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba realizando un jutsu que traería al hijo del yondaime de vuelta a Konoha.

El joven Naruto había sido enviado a otro lugar, junto a algunos documentos, tras el sello del kyuubi gracias al hirashin, y tras doce años de espera lo traería de vuelta para que se uniese a la villa.

Mientras tanto en una dimensión distinta, un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos en una habitación, dentro de la cual todos estaban celebrando el triunfo por la victoria tras la ultima batalla contra la diosa del pecado Arfoire, no obstante algunas de las chicas presentes no estaban completamente felices.

Cierto que habían vencido a un muy poderoso enemigo, pero cierta joven de melena morena y otra de melena azul miraban con celos a una chica de cabello morado claro que compartía su comida con un chico de cabello rubio mientras ambos se miraban amorosamente.

En ese momento una luz envolvió la habitación, cegando a todos los presentes.

De vuelta en el mundo ninja, una luz amarilla apareció frente al anciano hokage y sus guardaespaldas, cuando esta se apagó, el grupo de la otra dimensión estaba frente al anciano.

"¿Are?¿are? ¿Que sitio es este Histy?" preguntó una chica de cabello morado vestida con una parca blanca.

"No tengo ni idea, estoy comprobando mi base de datos, pero no encuentro ninguna coincidencia." respondió una chica en miniatura, que se sentaba en un libro volador.

Varias de las chicas estaban empezando a asustarse, cuando una voz enfadada interrumpió sus miedos.

"Países elementales, país del fuego, en el mundo en el que nació Naruto." Dijo una chica de cabello castaño, con furia mal contenida

"¿Como sabes eso Blanc?" Preguntó una chica de cabello negro, sujeto en dos coletas.

"Cuando madre encontró a Naruto, también encontró los pergaminos con los que le hemos entrenado, en ellos había una carta de sus padres, explicando sus orígenes y el motivo por el que lo habían enviado lejos, por eso se donde estamos." Dijo la chica conocida como Blanc.

"Si ya sabéis quien es el honorable hijo del yondaime alejaos de el, plebeyas como vosotras no tenéis derecho a acercaros a el." rugió un jonin mientras se acercaba al chico, pero tuvo que alejarse de la trayectoria de un mazo gigante que le había lanzado la chica conocida como Blanc.

"Madre también pidió al oráculo de su época que buscase información sobre este lugar, lo que encontró es que estaba en una dimensión distinta de la nuestra, y a través del multiverso, pudo ver lo que hubiese pasado si su padre no lo hubiese enviado por error al nuestro."Dijo Blanc mientras recogía el mazo, se lo echaba al hombro y sus ojos emitían un peligroso brillo rojizo.

"¡Es un demonio!" Grito el mismo jonin, antes de realizar los sellos para un jutsu katon.

Antes de que las llamas llegaran hasta la chica, esta se vio envuelta en una luz azul, que exploto hacia fuera apagando las llamas y revelando a una enfadada chica de cabello azul brillante, vestida con un mallot blanco con múltiples detalles negros y el mazo había sido sustituido por un hacha con el filo hecho de energía azul.

"Los habitantes de este lugar habrían tratado a Naruto como un monstruo por contener al kyuubi, ellos son los demonios." Grito White Heart, blandiendo el hacha contra su atacante.

Afortunadamente para el jonin, el ataque fue bloqueado por un par de dagas gemelas blandidas por Naruto.

" Cálmate nee-san, la carta de mi padre decía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a este mundo." Dijo el rubio.

Al oír la voz del joven, la furia de la chica se evaporó y volvió a tomar su forma anterior.

"Ahora que esta jovencita se ha calmado, ¿quizás podríamos hablar?"Dijo Hiruzen acercándose al grupo.

El joven asintió y el grupo venido de Gamindustri acompañó al anciano a su despacho en el centro de la villa.

Una vez en el despacho, Hiruzen gesticulo hacia las sillas del despacho, solo Histoire, Blanc y Naruto se sentaron en las sillas y el resto de las chicas esperaban en la sala de espera.

"Hokage-sama, como hermana mayor de Naruto me quedare con el, mi nombre es Blanc." Dijo la joven, con calma.

"Bien, Naruto-kun, ahora que estas aquí, me gustaría que me hablases sobre tu entrenamiento y tus acompañantes." Dijo el anciano, a lo que Naruto asintió.

"Por lo que he podido deducir de la carta que envió conmigo, mi padre pretendía mandarme a una mujer llamado Tsunade. Pero, por algún motivo, metió la pata y acabé en otra dimensión."

Flashback start.

Frente a un edificio de aspecto importante, en una ciudad cubierta de nieve, una mujer de cabello castaño, observaba el paisaje despreocupadamente, cuando tras una pequeña explosión, un bebé apareció frente a ella.

Al ver al pequeño, que solo llevaba una manta para protegerse de la fría noche de Lowee, la chica lo recogió y con el en brazos se metió en el edificio, para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Al llegar, una de las doctoras encontró unos pergaminos y una carta envueltas en la manta.

Mientras los médicos comprobaban la salud del niño, la mujer leyó la carta junto a su oráculo, cuando terminaron de leerla, ambas mujeres empezaron a debatir que hacer.

Ninguna de las dos era tan cruel como para abandonar al niño solo por que tuviera un demonio sellado dentro, pero era demasiado peligroso tenerlo en el basilicom si el monstruo escapaba.

Entonces una doctora se presento frente a ellas con el informe sobre la salud del niño.

" Nies-sama, Miyako-sama El pequeño está en perfectas condiciones de salud, aunque hemos encontrado algo extraño, ¡Tiene una Processor Unit!" Exclamó la doctora.

Al oírlo a la primera de las mujeres se le iluminaron los ojos y presentó su idea a su compañera.

"¿Que pasaría con el monstruo si activásemos el HDD del pequeño, Miyako?" preguntó la mujer.

"O bien se controla al niño y nos vemos obligadas a matarlo, o el poder lo purifica y el pequeño se convierte en el primer CPU masculino. 50/50 Nies" Repuso la oráculo.

La mujer llamada Nies sonrió, entro en la habitación donde estaba el bebé y puso su mano sobre la frente del niño, tras un flash de luz blanca, el recién nacido fue sustituido por un niño de unos tres años, que aun dormía, a su alrededor un aura roja y un aura blanca se enfrentaban por la supremacía

El aura blanca empezó a perder terreno poco a poco y el niño empezó a emitir energía demoníaca, al verlo Nies se transformo en su forma de HDD y volvió a poner su mano en la frente del niño, cubriéndose por un aura azul, que se extendió hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, convirtiendo el aura blanca del niño en aura azul que empezó a recuperar terreno a marchas forzadas.

Cuando el aura azul absorbió por completo a la roja, el pequeño Naruto se desmayo y volvió a transformarse en bebé, la doctora realizó un nuevo chequeo e informó a las mujeres de que la Processor Unit del pequeño ahora estaba vinculada a las shares de Lowee, dicho de otra manera, el niño era un nuevo CPU Candidate, al igual que la hija de Nies, la pequeña de 6 años, Blanc.

A la mañana siguiente la diosa de Lowee ya había rellenado la documentación necesaria para adoptarlo como su hijo.

Durante años, Nies entrenó a sus hijos como CPUs y Naruto entrenó con los pergaminos que habían encontrado con el, poco después de que ambos acabaran el entrenamiento como CPU Nies murió dando a luz a las gemelas Rom y Ram cuando Naruto y Blanc tenían 8 y 16 respectivamente, desde este momento Blanc tomo el papel de CPU de Lowee.

Con el paso de los años, Blanc y las otras CPU se vieron envueltas en una guerra, contra la diosa del pecado Arfoire, por desgracia una mujer llamada CFW Magic, las capturo, desde ese momento, Naruto tomo el papel de CPU de Lowee y siguió entrenando a Rom y Ram junto con la nueva oráculo, Mina, protegió Lowee de la organización criminal ASCII.

Tres años después de esto, la hermana pequeña de Neptune, la CPU de Planetune, Nepgear, apareció por Lowee pidiendo ayuda para liberar a las CPUs, huelga decir que la joven de Planetune llamo fácilmente la atención del rubio, al igual que él, llamo la de Nepgear, la de la candidate de Lastation y una idol de Leanbox.

Tras liberar a las CPUs, el grupo tuvo que enfrentarse a una nueva encarnación de Arfoire, antes de esa batalla final, Naruto se declaró a Nepgear.

Finalmente Nepgear derrotó a la diosa del pecado usando la determinación de todos sus compañeros como arma, y fue durante la celebración post-victoria, que el sandaime realizo el jutsu que llevaría a Naruto de vuelta a Konoha.

Fin del flashback.

"A ver si lo he entendido todo: ¿Naruto-kun y algunas de las chicas que le acompañan son dioses?" Preguntó el hokage.

"Solo en nuestras formas HDD, normalmente somos humanos relativamente normales, solo somos mas fuertes y no envejecemos." repuso Naruto. "A todo esto, ¿como podemos volver a casa?"

El anciano se encogió de hombros, y dijo "Ni idea." causando que Histoire empezase a tratar de comunicarse con las oráculos de las otras naciones.

"Por cierto Naruto-kun ¿tienes novia?" Preguntó el anciano.

"¿por?" pregunto el joven extrañado.

"Eres el ultimo del clan Uzumaki y del clan Namikaze, entras dentro de la jurisdicción de la ley para restauración de clanes, por la cual debes tener al menos tres esposas." Dijo Hiruzen, convencido de que podría convencer al rubio, de aceptar como esposa a alguna chica de Konoha.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando caer dentro a las chicas de Gamindustri, gritando "¿¡Que!?"

De pronto, la Candidate de Lastation, Uni, saltó sobre el rubio y se abrazó a su brazo, "¡Mi oportunidad!"

"¿¡Eh!?" preguntaron Sandaime, Nepgear, Naruto y la idol de cabello azul.

"Me gustas desde que nos conocimos, iba a declararme, el mismo día en que tu te declaraste a Nepgear, ahora tengo una oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla otra vez."Dijo con emoción la joven morena.

"Buena idea, Gamindustri lo forman cuatro naciones, si Naruto-san tiene que encontrar tres esposas

y elije a personas importantes de las otras tres naciones, conseguiremos una alianza inquebrantable." Exclamó Histoire.

"Ya veo, si a Naruto y las chicas les parece bien, aceptare esa idea." dijo Blanc.

Nepgear y Uni se lo pensaron por un momento, antes de asentir, ambas querían demasiado al rubio y a sus amigas como para rechazar la idea, ademas era evidente por como las trataba, que a Naruto le gustaban varias de las chicas del grupo, aunque se hubiese enamorado a primera vista de Nepgear.

"Yo no estoy interesada, soy muy mayor para el, quizás alguna otra chica de Leanbox este interesada" dijo una hermosa mujer rubia, llamada Vert mirando a cierta idol , lo cual dio ánimos al anciano hokage, ya que aun podía conseguir que Naruto aceptara una chica de Konoha.

"Me parece bien, ahora ¿que vais a hacer hasta que encontréis el modo de volver, si es que lo encontráis?" preguntó el anciano.

"Usaremos la casa de mi padre y supongo que trabajaremos para poder pagarnos la comida." Repuso Naruto.

"¿Te interesaría unirte a las fuerzas ninjas de la villa? Aunque sea de manera temporal."Rogó el hokage.

"Ok, según los documentos de mis padres, los ninjas trabajan en equipos de 3 y un maestro, Histoire es la que mejor conoce nuestras capacidades, ella te ayudara a formar equipos con nosotros, acompáñenos a la casa y podrán formar los equipos, con una taza de té."Dijo Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente un hombre de cabello plateado y sus alumnos, el ultimo Uchiha, una inútil de cabello rosa y un chico pálido, de sonrisa extraña, se dirigían al hogar del yondaime, para recoger al equipo del hijo del yondaime.

"¿Por que tenemos que a recoger a nadie en lugar de entrenar?" preguntó el Uchiha.

"Porque sandaime-sama a ordenado que su equipo y el nuestro trabajen juntos, ademas Naruto-san podría ayudarte a entrenar."Respondió Kakashi, llamando a la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta por una niña de cabello y ojos castaños, vestida de azul y con un sombrero similar a una cabeza de conejo. "Blanc-san, en la puerta hay un tipo que Gust no conoce." Llamo la pequeña.

"Usted debe de ser Kakashi-san, Histoire me ha comentado que nuestros equipos van a trabajar juntos hoy." Dijo Blanc.

El jonin asintió con una sonrisa ocular, segundos después Blanc, Naruto, Nepgear, Uni, Rom y Ram, salieron de la casa, saludando educadamente a sus compañeros, desgraciadamente cierto genin decidió ser un bocazas.

"¿Que hacen esas mocosas inútiles aquí? Se interpondrán en nuestro camino." se gruñó Sasuke.

"Ellas vienen con nosotros, no me fio de dejarlas solas, tanto ellas como la villa estarán mas seguras si mis hermanas están con nosotros, ademas son mas poderosas de lo que parecen." Dijo Naruto.

"Bobadas, son unas inútiles y morirán en cuanto pongan un pie fuera de la villa." se burló el Uchiha.

"¿Como te atreves? Podríamos vencerte antes de que pudieses ponernos una mano encima, idiota"Rugió Ram, y su hermana repitió el insulto.

"Acepto, si os derroto me entregareis todas vuestras armas, todas vuestras técnicas y me entrenareis, y si pierdo entregare copias de todos mis pergaminos de jutsus, ¿Trato?"Preguntó arrogantemente el Uchiha.

Las dos gemelas hicieron aparecer sendos bastones de aspecto extraño y asintieron.

Sasuke, demostrando su su humanidad, lanzó kunais a los tobillos de las niñas, pero para su sorpresa, una explosión apareció frente a ellas y desvió las armas.

El joven ninja creía que tenia alguna posibilidad, pero la gemela vestida de rosa se lanzo contra el y empezó a golpearle con su bastón, aunque Sasuke bloqueo los envites con otro kunai.

El chico creía que la chica estaba haciendo su mejor intento, hasta que oyó la voz de su hermana detrás de el. "Quédate quieto,** ¡ice coffin!**"

En respuesta a su hechizo, el Uchiha, quedo envuelto en un bloque de hielo, que estallo, cubriendo al chico de heridas.

En respuesta, el genin utilizó su jutsu **Katon: Gokayu no jutsu**, al ver la bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia ellas, las gemelas utilizaron la misma táctica que su hermana usó el día anterior, transformándose en su forma **HDD**.

Las dos niñas golpearon con sus bastones al ninja noqueandolo. Para lanzar un hechizo de hielo que lo dejo clavado en el suelo, antes de apuntar las puntas de sus bastones al cuello de Sasuke.

"Las CPU candidates ganan, nenaza" Proclamo Ram, para vergüenza del genin, mientras Rom se abrazaba a Blanc.

"Onee-chan, espero que disfrutes mucho los pergaminos."Dijo la niña, mientras Blanc acariciaba su cabeza.

Con el orgullo magullado, Sasuke se unió a su equipo, con permiso de Ram, que aun apuntaba su arma a su cara.

"¿Podemos hablar de trabajo, o tenemos que derrotar a los otros miembros del equipo?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Si... ¿que tal si empezamos por presentarnos? Empecemos nosotros, Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, no me apetece deciros mi hobby, odio algunas cosas y me gustan otras cosas, mi sueño para el futuro... Nunca he pensado en eso." Dijo el ciclopeo jonin,

(La presentación de Sakura y Sasuke es irritante y ni yo quiero escribirla ni vosotros leerla, así que usad la original)

"Mi nombre es Sai." Dijo el chico pálido, tras un minuto sin recibir nueva información por parte de este, decidieron continuar con las presentaciones.

"soy la CPU de Lowee, mi nombre es Blanc, me gusta leer, odio que me molesten mientras leo y mi sueño para el futuro es asegurar la supervivencia de Lowee." Dijo la CPU.

"Mi nombre es Uni y soy la CPU Candidate de Lastation, mi hobby son los videojuegos y las armas de fuego, odio que me menosprecien y mi sueño para el futuro es superar a mi hermana Noire." Dijo la joven morena

"Soy la CPU Candidate de Planetune, Nepgear, mi hobby es construir equipos electrónicos, me gusta ayudar a los demás y odio a los que causan sufrimiento a los demás, mi sueño para el futuro es ser una gran CPU."

"Naruto, segundo CPU de Lowee, me gusta entrenar y odio el egoísmo, mi hobby es pasar tiempo con mis amigos y gastar bromas con Rom y Ram, mi sueño para el futuro es mantener Gamindustri en paz y vivir felizmente con mis amigos. "

"Nosotras somos Rom y Ram, nos gusta gastar bromas, jugar y dibujar, odiamos a los pervertidos y nuestro sueño es divertirnos toda la vida."

"Bien, ahora que nos conocemos, iremos a nuestra primera misión, ¡iremos a atrapar a Tora!" Dijo el jonin, causando que aquellos que desconocían e terror felino del gato demoníaco perteneciente a la esposa del Daimyô de Hi no kuni, levantaran una ceja exceptica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka estaba pasando una tarde relajante en la oficina de misiones, cuando la puerta de la misma estallo, dejando ver al equipo 7, acompañado por el equipo Blanc, lo cuales estaban furiosos y en forma **HDD**, incluso Nepgear/Purple sister estaba tentada de practicare una autopsia en vida al gato que Sakura llevaba en brazos.

"Arguyo que habéis atrapado a Tora" Dijo Iruka.

"¿Atrapado? Ha saltado hacia Sakura cuando Blanc y compañía se han transformado, después de que Tora les ha atacado."

"¡Esa cosa no es un gato, es la versión de la diosa del pecado de este mundo!"Grito Uni.

La mujer del Daimyô, pagó la recompensa por la misión e Iruka pagó a los equipos, tan pronto como recibieron el dinero, el grupo de Gamindustri, aun en HDD, salieron volando por la ventana, ante la atónita mirada de los otros.

"Ese poder, debo conseguirlo para mis propósitos" refunfuño el Uchiha mientras se marchaba de la torre, con su perrito fiel y Sai.

"Esta colaboración entre equipos va a ser muy interesante." Dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer con un supino.

Una vez en casa, se encontraron a Neptune tirada por los suelos, aburrida, y las otras no estaban de mucho mejor humor.

"¿Que son estas aburridas misiones ¿Acaso parecemos de nivel 1? Ademas el equipo con el que íbamos solo querían sacarnos información sobre Naru-kun" se quejo Neptune.

"Por una vez le doy la razón a Neptune, dime que hay noticias sobre como volver a casa Histoire." Coincidió Noire.

"Por desgracia aun no tengo respuesta, solo puedo pediros que soportéis estas misiones, os recomiendo encontrar algo entretenido que hacer." Repuso la pequeña hada.

"Gust piensa experimentar con productos locales y su alquimia, huelo beneficios." Dijo la niña saliendo de la casa.

Mientras tanto Danzo y el consejo estaban reunidos, tratando de encontrar un modo de mantener al chico en la aldea.

"El plan empezara mañana durante sus misiones, por el bien de Konoha no podemos fallar." Dijo el hombre vendado, si todo salia según deseaba, Konoha contaría con un dios entre sus fuerzas.

Fin del capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Hyperdimension Neptunia y Naruto no son de mi propiedad y solo reclamo propiedad sobre mi trama original y el personaje White Sword de Lowee.

AN. Descripción del atuendo de Naruto:

Naruto viste igual que Vent de megaman zx con la camisa cerrada, en color gris y morado y una chaqueta como la de IF pero de color negro, el pelo lo lleva igual a Minato, su apariencia como CPU en Nami no Kuni.

Capitulo 2:Diosas en las olas.

Acababa de caer la tarde sobre el país del fuego, cuando una excitada Histoire salió de la habitación donde estaba reposando mientras revisaba su base de datos.

"Chicas, Naruto, acabó de encontrar en mi manual de usuario una referencia a los viajes dimensionales."Dijo la pequeña hada antes de que el sonido de pies corriendo a toda velocidad hasta ella resonaron por los pasillos.

"¿En serio Histy? ¿de verdad podremos volver a casa? Porque como que ya ya estoy hartita de esta aldea." Gritó Neptune con estrellas en los ojos.

"Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos a este mundo, y la ultima expansión de 4 goddesses online ya debe haber salido, es de vital importancia mi regreso de inmediato." dijo con pasión Vert.

"Por no hablar de la pataleta que debe de tener Chika montada." dijo Naruto.

"Eso también" respondió la diosa de Leanbox con un ligero sonrojo al darse cuenta del desastre que su oráculo, puede haber causado por su ausencia.

"¿Como volvemos Histoire?" Preguntó Compa.

"Necesitamos una Sharicite..."Dijo el hada.

"Pues usemos las shares que tenemos y listos, cuando antes volvamos antes podremos mantener la justicia en nuestro hogar." gritó Nisa, en su pose de superheroina.

"Ya bueno... veréis..." empezó la oráculo. "Notenemosshares." terminó atropelladamente, temerosa de la reacción de cierta familia.

Mientras que algunas, menos inteligentes, miraban a Histoire como si esta hubiese hablado en algún idioma extraterrestre, Naruto, Blanc, Noire y Vert la estaban mirando con la misma intensidad con la que se mira a un mosquito que te impide dormir.

"¡Explicación, ahora!" dijo Vert y sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un brillo morado, mientras la pequeña hada empezó a sudar ante la mera intención asesina de la CPU.

IF se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto de resignación "Pues claro, hemos saltado de dimensión, como es de esperar en este mundo no tenemos shares." dijo la chica mientras miraba con resignación el símbolo de sin cobertura en su teléfono.

Inmediatamente, Neptune se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Donde vas onee-chan?" preguntó Nepgear.

"A recoger shares de esta gente, duh. Hacer esto es como una constante en nuestras vidas." dijo la alegre diosa.

Una semana de misiones después, Histoire esta comprobando el estado de sus shares, cuando estas se dispararon, segundos después el equipo Blanc entró por la puerta de la casa.

"¿que ha pasado?" preguntó el hada.

"Hemos cazado a ese maldito gato otra vez, solo que esta Rom y Ram lo han paralizado tan pronto como lo hemos visto."Respondió Naruto, mientras Nepgear y Uni estaban furiosas.

"Esta gente realmente odia a ese gato... ¿y que le ha pasado a . Y Uni-chan?" preguntó Neptune.

"Casi todas las chicas de esta aldea han intentado ligar con Naruto, una de ellas incluso se ha puesto en topless delante de el."Rugió Uni, si Nepgear y ella no hubiesen sacado sus armas también se habría quitado la parte de abajo.

"Probablemente, la información de que aun me es posible encontrar una prometida se ha filtrado al pueblo, lo mas probable es que deseen forzarme a quedarme en este mundo." Dijo Naruto, totalmente consciente de que aun si se enamorase de alguna chica de esta realidad, sus responsabilidades como CPU le obligaban a volver a su mundo, ademas Gamindustri es muchísimo mas pacifica ahora que Arfoire había sido destruida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una cabaña en el interior de Nami no Kuni, un hombre amenazaba a un enano con una espada gigante.

"No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de esto personalmente." Dijo el hombre de la espada y salio de la casa junto a dos personas mas, con intención de interceptar al constructor de puentes a cualquier precio.

De vuelta en el cuartel general de la gente de Gamindustri, el equipo 8 estaba llamando a la puerta, que fue abierta por Uni.

"¿Necesitan algo de nosotros?" preguntó ella.

"El equipo 7 necesita ayuda, y el hokage os ha solicitado a Blanc-san." explicó Kurenai

En respuesta Uni cerró la puerta murmurando algo enfadada y en menos de un minuto, seis borrones de colores salieron volando desde una de las ventanas de la casa.

Mientras tanto, el previamente mencionado equipo estaba enfrentándose a un grupo de criaturas con forma de gota azul, cara y orejas de perro.

Las criaturas no eran muy fuertes, pero eran muchas y al contrario que sus genin luchaban en equipo, aunque a Sakura la había derrotado una sola de las criaturas, la cual estaba saltando sobre la cabeza de la susodicha genin mientras ladraba a sus compañeros.

Repentinamente, una espada gigante surcó el aire en dirección a la cabeza del jonin, el cual la esquivó, dejando que se clavase en un árbol.

Sobre la espada apareció su dueño, Momochi Zabuza, que entabló conversación y combate con Kakashi, mientras los genin seguían tratando de defender al cliente y a si mismos de las extrañas criaturas, distraídos con el combate y las criaturas, ninguno notó como una figura se acercaba lentamente hacia el cliente y preparaba su arma para golpear al anciano.

Pero cuando el golpe estaba a punto de caer sobre Tazuna, todas las criaturas implosionaron en esferas de luz y el misterioso asaltante de Tazuna estaba en el suelo con el arma rota.

"Un momento, ¿que hacen estas santurronas aquí?"dijo con voz femenina el asaltante.

"Underling (subalterna) ¿como tu por esta dimensión?"preguntó Nepgear.

"¿A quien llamas Underling? Mi nombre es Linda" gritó una chica de cabello verde, piel gris y ojos rojos "Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de aparecer por aquí es mirar por la ventana del basilicom cuando hubo un resplandor y me veo tirada en un bosque." dijo la chica.

Mientras tanto Zabuza aun luchaba contra Kakashi y tras una demostración de técnicas de clonacion, Kakashi se vio capturado en una esfera de agua.

"jeh, has caído en mi **suirô no Jutsu **Kakashi, mocosos, entregadme al constructor y dejare vivir a vuestro sensei."Gritó Zabuza.

El recién llegado Naruto contestó lanzando una sonrisa, antes de que se escuchase una detonación y un agujero apareciese en el hombro del nukenin, obligandolo a liberar al jonin.

Dirigiendo una furiosa mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes, pudo ver a Uni apuntándole con su arma, cuyo cañón aun humeaba.

"¡Pequeña hija de...!" intentó gritar el espadachín, pero antes de conseguirlo un nuevo disparo del arma de Uni le atravesó la pierna y solo la pura suerte y sus múltiples años de entrenamiento, le hicieron evitar que la bala le destrozara la rodilla.

Afortunadamente para Zabuza, Haku decidió actuar y salvarlo, pero abandonó a Linda a su suerte, tampoco es como si pudiese rescatarla sin revelar que su actuación era una farsa, al momento Kakashi se desmayó por agotamiento de chakra.

"Tazuna Ji-san, en que dirección esta tu casa, mientras que Kakashi este incapacitado Blanc Onee-chan esta al mando." Dijo felizmente Ram clavando sus pequeños ojos azules en Sasuke, sabiendo que el deseaba estar al mando.

Una vez en casa del anciano, pusieron a Kakashi y a Sakura a dormir mientras que el resto conversaba con la familia de Tazuna y con la prisionera Linda, la cual estaba atada.

Durante la conversación, el nieto de Tazuna entró en el cuarto y empezó a decir que todo era inútil, que los héroes no existían y que todos ellos simplemente morirían.

Al oírle, el carácter de los hermanos de Lowee empezó a salirse de control y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con el símbolo de CPU en ellos, incluso la tímida Rom estaba furiosa, si los héroes no existían ¿Entonces que eran ellos?.

Cuando Naruto sintió un contacto en sus hombros, pudo ver que se trataba de las manos de Nepgear y Uni en sus hombros y consiguió calmarse.

"Es una lastima que Nisa no este con nosotros, estoy seguro de que se lo pasaría de miedo con este crio."Dijo Naruto en tono de broma, consiguiendo calmar a sus hermanas también, al imaginar el desastre que causaría la 'superheroina' al escuchar al mocoso.

Sabiendo que si el y sus hermanas se quedaban cerca del crio había una gran probabilidad de acabar mal, Naruto decidió salir de la casa.

"¿Queréis ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad conmigo? Quizás podamos obtener un par de shares de este lugar." Dijo Naruto, al momento las gemelas Rom y Ram tenían sus abrigos puestos y estaban junto a el.

"Ejejeje, una cita con onii-chan." dijo Ram con una sonrisa picara y Rom estaba asintiendo su cabeza con un sonrojo.

Al oír las palabras de la niña, Nepgear, Uni y la aun atada Linda estaban esperando en la puerta con un sonrojo brillante, causando la risa de Blanc.

El estado de la ciudad era horrible, niños pidiendo por las calles, mujeres vendiendo sus cuerpos y carteristas en cada esquina; el objetivo de calmar los furiosos ánimos del grupo falló, ya que cada segundo estaban mas enfadados.

A mitad del paseo, el grupo de Gamindustri se encontró con un grupo de matones atacando a un pobre comerciante, incapaz de pagar los impuestos de Gato, uno de los matones vio por casualidad al grupo y llamó la atención de los otros al emitir un gritó ahogado, cuando los demás miraron que lo había asustado se encontraron con el grupo mirándoles con odio extremo y emitiendo suficiente KI como para reducir a los matones.

"¿Nos perdonareis si dejamos al anciano y nos marchamos de aquí?" preguntó uno de los matones dejando sus armas en el suelo.

En respuesta Blanc sonrió, dando un atisbo de esperanza a los matones, hasta que hizo aparecer su mazo manteniendo la sonrisa, "Tenia que intentarlo..." dijo el resignado criminal con lagrimas de anime.

No fue necesario ni siquiera el uso de SP, los matones eran inferiores a nivel genin y aun mas sencillos de vapulear que el grupo de dogoos.

De vuelta en la casa de Tazuna, Kakashi informó a todos de sus sospechas de que Zabuza seguía vivo a pesar del supuesto ninja cazador y ordenó al grupo irse a entrenar.

Cuando el entrenamiento de escalar arboles utilizando el chakra comenzó, Kakashi vio que los CPU le ignoraban y les recrimino por ello.

En respuesta a la bronca, Rom y Ram empezaron a subir al árbol sin esfuerzo alguno, "Onii-chan y Onee-chan nos enseñaron esto para mejorar el control de nuestra energía cuando nos transformamos." Dijo Ram.

"Nin nin" dijo la otra gemela con una sonrisa tímida.

En sus cabezas, Sasuke y Sakura estaban furiosos al ver unas niñas de hacer algo que ellos no podían hacer aun, ambos fallaron en acordarse de que las dos podían volar, algo imposible para ellos.

En un claro del bosque, Naruto y las chicas entrenaban en solitario, peleando entre ellos para aumentar su nivel, en estos momentos las cuatro candidates estaban luchando con Naruto, mientras Blanc vigilaba a Linda.

Diez minutos después, un claro destruido después, cuatro candidates y un CPU agotados después, el combate acabó y la voz de Linda llamó la atención de todos.

"Oy, ¿puedo preguntaros una cosa?" Naruto estuvo tentado de decirle que ya lo había hecho, pero decidió no hacerlo y la dejó continuar.

"¿Tenéis una forma de volver a casa?" preguntó la chica, causando el asentimiento de los demás.

"Entonces me uniré a vosotros, de nada me sirve ser una villana sin CFW Magic y yo quiero volver a casa a cualquier precio." dijo la ahora ex-criminal.

Naruto le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo, que la chica aceptó antes de apostillar "Quiero que quede muy claro, esta alianza tiene un propósito."

Naruto sonrió y asintiendo dijo "Esta asociación es solo temporal, lo entiendo."

Al oírlo Nepgear parpadeó confusa y Uni le preguntó "¿Que pasa Nepgear?."

"Creo que había una referencia en esa conversación, pero no estoy segura del todo..." dijo la candidate mientras intentaba identificar la referencia que estaba segura formaba parte de la charla.

Fin del capitulo 2.

Omake: La charla de doogos.

Un par de dogoos estaban sentados sobre una chica de cabello rosa y conversaban entre ellos, (para comodidad del publico, se ha traducido dicha charla).

"¿Oye tío, como es que solo has necesitado un golpe para tumbarla?" preguntó el primero de los dogoos

El segundo dogoo respondió con tono alegre y algo de chulería.

"Soy un metal dogoo, mis stats son mucho mejores que los de un dogoo normal." fue la respuesta.

"Pues no pareces distinto a mi." dijo el primer dogoo.

"Es una cosa graciosa, lo que pasa es... un momento ¿eso que viene volando son CPU?" preguntó el metal dogoo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

El otro miró en la dirección que su compañero le indicaba y solo pudo musitar una cosa antes de morir.

"Estamos jod...

Fin del omake.

En el próximo capitulo, la batalla contra Zabuza ocurrirá y por supuesto alguien mas poderoso que el aparecerá.

Estoy tremendamente ocupado y me cuesta horrores encontrar un momento para escribir, aun así pienso seguir con lo que ya he escrito y creando nuevas ideas, que van a mi lista de proyectos, excepto los tres que están en esta lista.

Ahora me despido y os dejo con un preview de mi ultimas tres ideas y con un desafió, ya que yo no se como hacerla, nos vemos en el Capitulo 3. Dioses contra demonios.

Pd: Apuesto que pensabais que a Sakura la había derrotado un débil dogoo.

Preview, Mahora third jokester.

Siendo un crio, Naruto es rescatado por cierto grupo de magos entre los que se encuentra su padrino.

Gracias a la educación que le otorgan los magos, Naruto obtiene el titulo de magister magi, profesor en ciencias a una muy corta edad.

Tras servir como guardaespaldas a la heredera de cierto dojo de kenjutsu, el joven prodigio recibe una carta que lo llevara hasta la escuela Mahora, donde se encontrara con ciertas personas muy importantes para el, pero el sandaime no iba a dejar de segirle el rastro a su arma y tarde o temprano la encontrara.

Naruto usuario de magia, ninjutsu y shinmeiryu.

Sandaime malvado

Kaede y gemelas Narutaki, usuarias de autentico ninjutsu.

NaruxNarutaki.

Preview: Kawakami Naruto.

Cuando Naruto tenia 3 años, su abuelo paterno lo rescató de las garras de Konoha, junto a cierta niñita de cierto clan y se los llevó al lugar de origen de Minato.

A los 17 años, Naruto es miembro de la clase 2-S y tiene que soportar los ataques e intentos de seducción de múltiples chicas entre las que se incluyen sus hermanas adoptivas.

Naruto, usuario de Ki y experto en artes marciales.

NarutoxHanabi, Momoyo, Christiane, Mayo, Miyako,Kazuko... (harén)

(Hanabi sera algo mayor y la única chica de Konoha.)

Preview: Kirino Lunatique.

¿Que ocurriría si el ataque del kyubi nunca ocurriese, pero la hija del yondaime fuese secuestrada por Orochimaru, herida gravemente por un ANBU de Raíz cuando este intentase detener al sannin y abandonada a su suerte por ambos ninjas? Probablemente la niña moriría, a no ser que alguien la rescatase con técnicas medicas fuera de lo normal.

Afortunadamente para la niña, Tearju Lunatique estaba ocultándose en el planeta y utiliza una capsula de recuperación y nanomaquinas para curar a la niña, dejándola con las mismas habilidades que cierta asesina espacial.

Ya que Tearju no sabia de donde provenía la niña, decidió adoptarla y llevársela con ella a otro planeta donde ambas podrían vivir en paz.

La tierra da la bienvenida a Lunatique Kirino hija de Tearju Lunatique, gran amiga de Mikan Yuuki y nuevo miembro del harén de cierto chico terrícola.

Desafió: Naruto/fushigiboshi no futagohime.

Opción Naruto:

Naruto debe ser el hermano mayor de las princesas gemelas, enviado a Konoha por un método o motivo a vuestra elección.

Debe volver al planeta maravilla al inicio de la serie y apoyar a sus hermanas desde el principio.

La pareja puede ser NarutoxMirlo, NarutoxLionne, NarutoxArtezza o NarutoxSophie, no harén.

Opción Naruko:

una Naruko pelirroja debe ser descendiente de Fine, la familia Uzumaki debe descender de Fine y haber llegado al otro planeta por un cataclismo (a vuestra elección el cataclismo) Naruko y una descendiente de Rein (a vuestra elección dentro del plantel de Konoha) deben heredar el poder de la luz suprema y usarlo para enfrentarse al poder de las tinieblas (en poder de Orochimaru, Obito, Madara o quien os de la gana)

Debéis elegir quien sera la descendiente de Rein y elegir descendientes de las otras princesas.

Naruko no debe ser una jinchuriki y debe tener la personalidad de su ancestro Fine.

NO HAREN, podéis elegirle un novio, pero no un harén.

El método de uso de la magia y los resultados deben ser bizarros pero prácticos.


End file.
